'Janella: A Princess Girl' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide
July 15, 2014 IBC-13’s newest Kapinoy Fantaserye for a primetime fairytale fantasy drama series Janella: A Princess Girl ruled its time slot and Twitter’s list of worldwide trending topics on its premiere telecast last Monday (July 14). Since the story revolves in the adventure and the magical girl of fantasy stories. Based on data from Kantar Media, the primetime princess Janella Salvador's fantasy drama scored a national TV rating of 30.9% or nine points higher than its rival program on ABS-CBN's Dyesebel with 29.5% and GMA's Nino, that only got 17.5%. On the same day, the hashtag #ILovePrincessJanella became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. The pilot episode of Janella: A Princess Girl introduced the show’s key characters, after her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess and a TV superstar, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella fall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Paras (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. In the costume party, Janella dress as the dink press, love interest of Victor trying to kiss with Janella and Patrick. Janella signs a contract with a reading it appearan amazing adventure where she discovers. While Janella's house, Alvin says that Janella needs a catchphrase, Oh my gee, an to change her mermaid tale from colour into a fairytale princess like a pink dress. Janella struggles to fulfill her dream to become a singing superstar performing a song and dance that makes glow of dance and sing finds and sets the princess while she fall in love with her boyfriend Victor and Rafael with her family. She dreams of helping her family out of poverty by sharing her music and fall in love, she is her talent should with glamour of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice. Janella gets happy to know that she's #1 primetime superstar, and asks since when the series has been on. How she is now a fairytale princess superstar, let's take a look? Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Janella: A Princess Girl will also feature Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Kendra Kramer, Zoren Legaspi and Maricar Reyes. Completing the cast are Paul Jake Castillo, Gloria Sevilla, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Martin Velayo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Fretzie Bercede, Arvin Tan, Shy Carlos, Jon Lucas, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, comedian Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Sofia Andres, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma with a special participation of Abby Bautista, Juan Miguel Urquico, Jenine Desiderio and Freddie Webb. Also, the voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy, Maybelyn dela Cruz as Little Fairy and Chienna Filomeno as Nella Girl. Don’t miss the fanta-drama series that will make TV viewers she is a kind of fairytale princess girl superstar will fall in love again–''Janella: A Princess Girl'' weeknights 7:30pm, right after Express Balita on IBC-13’s PrimeTastik. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @JanellaAPrincessGirlOnline on Twitter, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/JanellaAPrincessGirlOnline. 'Best in IBC's No.1 Primetime' July 11, 2014 :Ghost Fighter (19.2%) vs. Ragnarok: The Animation (12.2%) vs. Mojacko (9.8%) :I Need Romance 3 (17.2%) vs. The Heirs (14.3%) vs. Jewel In The Palace (8.4%) :Batang Genius (21.6%) vs. Pure Love (20.5%) vs. My BFF (9.5%) :Express Balita (27.6%) vs. TV Patrol (26.1%) vs. 24 Oras (15.6%) :Janella in Wonderland (31.5%) / Iskul Bukol Men (9.4%) vs. Dyesebel (29.5%) vs. Nino (19.0%) :Catch Me Fall in Love (29.4%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (28.3%) vs. My Destiny (18.5%) :Your Heart, My Love (25.4%) vs. Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (18.8%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (12.4%) vs. Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real (15.2%) :Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (19.8%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother All In (9.6%) vs. The Successful Perezes (7.8%) :Hayate the Combat Butler (16.4%) vs. Darling Sweetheart (9.9%) vs. The Master’s Sun (6.1%) July 12, 2014 :Viva Box Office: ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie (15.7%) vs. S.O.C.O. (A Scene of The Crime Operatives) (9.3%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (7.3%) :TV Patrol Weekend (11.8%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (8.1%) :The Million Second Quiz (22.2%) vs. Home Sweetie Home (19.1%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (14.8%) :La Teniente (12.8%) / Killer Karaoke (24.1%) vs. The Voice Kids (33.8%) vs. Marian (16.7%) :Sandy's Romance: Loves Granted (29.4%) vs. MMK Ang Tahanan Mo: Baston (28.0%) vs. Magpakailanman (23.1%) :Born to be a Superstar (35.6%) vs. Arriba! Arriba! (20.0%) vs. Celebrity Bluff (13.6%) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (24.7%) vs. Reporter's Notebook (14.2%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother All In (12.9%) :ONE FC (21.5%) vs. Phalibasa Lalake (14.3%) vs. I-Witness (6.7%) :Happy TODAS (17.8%) vs. Bubble Gang (9.7%) vs. Banana Split Extra Scoop (5.6%) July 13, 2014 :Seeing Stars Tonight (19.6%) vs. The Buzz 15 (9.0%) vs. Asian Horror Stories: Last Summer (9.2%) :2013-14 PLDT Home Telepad PBA Governors' Cup Finals: San Mig Super Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine ElastoPainters (30.9%) vs. TV Patrol Weekend (11.0%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (7.1%) :Goin’ Bulilit (14.9%) vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (10.8%) :Wansapanataym: Witch-A-Makulit (24.4%) vs. Ismol Family (16.7%) vs. Last Fool Show (18.2%) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (36.9%) vs. The Voice Kids (32.8%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: Stuart Little 2 (18.2%) :Born to be a Superstar (34.5%) vs. Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo? (23.1%) :Dingdong n' Lani (13.2%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother All In (12.3%) vs. Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho (15.4%) :Express Balita Weekend (10.4%) vs. Gandang Gabi Vice (8.3%) vs. Imbestigador (8.3%) :Sunday Sinemaks: Homecoming Kapinoy Primetime 13 @ 54 (11.8%) vs. Sunday’s Best: Dos The Daniel Padilla Concert (2.1%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office: I Robot (4.3%) July 14, 2014 :Ghost Fighter (20.4%) vs. Ragnarok: The Animation (10.3%) vs. Mojacko (5.7%) :I Need Romance 3 (12.5%) vs. My Girl (11.6%) vs. Jewel In The Palace (8.9%) :Batang Genius (11.0%) / PNoy Speech (21.0%) vs. Pure Love (17.0%) / News Patrol/PNoy D.A.P Speech (20.0%) vs. My BFF (9.9%) :Express Balita (27.4%) vs. TV Patrol (26.8%) vs. 24 Oras (17.0%) :Janella: A Princess Girl (30.9%) / The Best of T.O.D.A.S. (11.5%) vs. Dyesebel (29.5%) vs. Nino (17.5%) :Catch Me Fall in Love (29.7%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (28.6%) vs. My Destiny (15.5%) :Your Heart, My Love (26.2%) vs. Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (20.5%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (12.3%) vs. Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real (12.0%) :Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (24.1%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother All In (8.9%) vs. The Successful Perezes (6.4%) :Hayate the Combat Butler (25.5%) vs. Darling Sweetheart (10.4%) vs. Secret Love (7.3%) 'Two Sides of Ana' :The Two Sides of Ana is a Mexican TV telenovela originally broadcasted in 2005 in Mexico. :The rights were bought by IBC-13 under TreseBella, dubbed it in Filipino and re-broadcasted on a primetime slot on Philippine television. :Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7, Two Sides of Ana caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA’s shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. In came Ana Layevska and shoved its rival’s ratings. What made this foreign telenovela so special that it was able to do such? On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the tipping of the ratings scale? :The company and its available resources Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), initially known as Kanlaon Broadcasting system, is a broadcasting giant network in the Philippines and in the country owned by the Philippine Government Communications Group. :It is currently home to the country's premier professional basketball leagues are the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and National Basketball Association (NBA). :Initially it operated radio stations ad launched its television arm in March 1, 1960. :In the 70s and 80s, IBC was a big player in the local broadcast industry with several shows and special coverage in its fold. It aired the Tagalog movies like the Tagalog Box Office Hits, Piling-Piling Pelukula and IBCinema, It also launched trend-setting programs such as Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi Babae!, Ora Engkantada, Pinoy Thriller, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Sic O'Clock News, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimging, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Regal Drama Hour, and several big-name tokusatsu and animes. :After the 1986 EDSA revolution, IBC-13 and RPN-9 was sequestered by the government and its assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. In its fall from grace, the network much of its viewership resurgence to GMA and ABS-CBN with some of its high-rating primetime shows. :The company stature compete head-on with its rival’s heavily funded shows. As an obvious result, the viewer-market favored other network’s programming over theirs. :It was also more cost-efficient and less risky to show Two Sides of Ana than gambling on a similar foreign dramas to match the already popular and well staffed rival shows. :IBC-13 was already local shows (fantasy, dramas, comedy, variety shows, talk shows, game shows and reality shows), including the importing of Japanese animes, Mexican telenovelas, imported Asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan, sports programs and the Viva Tagalog movies. :Two Sides of Ana is a top-rater in any Latin American country where it was shown. :Thus became the pawn against the bishops and rooks of their rival. Craze was called Two Sides of Ana. the executives at IBC-13 hoped that the same phenomenon would infect the Philippine scene. :The network's news program Express Balita also approving the newscasts. ABS-CBN had TV Patrol and GMA had 24 Oras in terms of respective top-rating early-evening news program. Both news programs were headlined by the 2 network’s popular newscasters. the newscast’s ratings were sky-scrapers as compared to IBC-13’s.primetime slot. :Both GMA and ABS-CBN fielded their in the primetime slot. Catch Me Fall in Love, Batang Genius, Janella: A Princess Girl and Your Heart, My Love already gained the top of the ratings while TreseBella's Asianovelas including I Need Romance 3 and Hayate the Combat Butler. :At that time. Product Comparison (Strengths and weaknesses of Programs in the 5pm slot) :With nothing to lose and nothing in their current roster of programs resilient enough to contend with the heavyweights. Some light stuff would be earmarked here and there but the emphasis almost always bordered on the negative. Analysis Tapping an Untapped Market Owing to its near-nil resource and recognizing its inability to contend toe-to-toe with GMA and ABS-CBN’s well-planned, both programs also in the same void in the market. IBC-13 looked at the programming choices will offer for 5pm primetime, a craze was spreading across Latin America. It was new to them to import top-rating shows in other countries whose formula are akin to the shows patronized in the Philippines. :Shows supplanted by Channel 13 on this timeslot took a back seat on its rival network’s newscasts. The primetime slot: An introspective look of ABS-CBN and GMA on its 5pm timeslot were characterized with similar attributes. IBC-13 decided to look elsewhere. Both programs catered to the same need. The audience were in a neck-deep dire state and the newscasts were highlighting the scenes they would otherwise. News at that time was often about the dire plight of the country.